A new Road
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: Set in the Sins of the Father, what if Arthur had acted differently, what might have changed? Warning Arthur wanting Uther dead. Eventual Mergana and Arwen. Sad at first


**Hi people, so this is my first Merlin fan fic, and considering season five which I finished two years ago was depressing beyond words. I've decided to finally take residence in the wonderful land of denial, and tell my own story. Hopefully it's a good one. **

**Warning spelling mistakes might be seen. And I apologies. **

**I'm Arabian so that should tell you that English is not my native language nor is it my second I'm afraid though I'm horrendous at Hebrew. **

* * *

><p>The trip back from the Isle of the blessed was a silent one. Nether master nor servant had to words for what they've just learned from Ygrine's spirit. Merlin was angry, and horrified to learn that all this death was because one man refused to take the blame for something he asked for, but all that was nothing compared to the worry he had for Arthur and how he was taking all of this.<p>

Arthur was furies, no that doesn't even describe the rage he was feeling, the disappointment, the hatred, the shame, and most of all the guilt. Guilt for all these people he watched being killed mercilessly, and him standing aside not lifting a figure to stop it, guilty of killing some of those innocents himself. His father- NO, not his father, not from this day forwards, that tyrant of a king deserved to die, to pay for his sins, to all these poor people.

And what better revenge can the people have, than Uther's death on the hands of his own flesh and blood. All the people who have lost their loved ones, Arthur could understand, now that he's not blinded by the prejudices of Uther, he could understand, he could relate, and he would make him pay the price.

No he won't kill Uther, even death by Arthur's hands no matter how painful, will not be painful enough, killing the king will only be seen as an act of treason, the people will see it that way since they don't know the truth, they will only see a greedy son ascending the throne after betraying his own father, the people will not know that the tyrant deserved the pain and anguish that he will feel before Arthur plunged his sward to his black. heart.

No matter, he will wait, he will help those who only want peace, and magic back, he will grow distant from his father, act as if the king is already dead, that is the least he could do, help those who were innocent, his rage might take over him, but if someone was truly innocent and has done no harm to Camelot then he shall do what ever is necessary to help them, it will take time, but he will erase his father's doings, step by step, right under his father's nose.

He might not be ready to take the throne yet, but he is Prince Arthur Pendragon, and no matter how long it takes, he will regain the trust of magic users, and unlike his father be a just and kind king, and a cruel and an insane one. He only hoped that he would find support for his cause.

The rage that had consumed Arthur hadn't subsided when he entered the throne room to see his father, his face blank, trying to conceal his emotions from his father. Arthur told his father that he faced Morgouse, and had passed her trial, and he hoped to never see the enchantress again.

"Has she tried to show you any lies?" Uther asked, face clear of emotions, but there was a flicker in his eyes that had Arthur not been baying attention he would have surly messed.

"She tried, however I stopped her, and didn't fall for her lies." Was Arthur's solemn answered. Uther seemed satisfied with Arthur's answer.

"Good, you must not fall for the evil's of magic, nothing good can ever come of it. You can leave now, you must be exhausted." Uther dismissed him, and Arthur felt rage boil again in his soul, never before had he felt such loathing for one person in his life. His father's exact word were 'Nothing good could ever come of magic.' Is that it then? was he no good? If that is how Uther feels then fine.

suddenly Merlin burst in the room, looking worried then relieved as if he was expecting something horrible to happened, well maybe him trying to kill his father after what he had learned wasn't that farfetched.

"What is it that you want boy?" Uther asked, with a hint of anger in his voice, truthfully Arthur didn't know how he's going to live every day with this man without trying to kill him. _I just hope Morgana or at least Merlin stop me from doing so. _

Before Merlin could answer Arthur walked to the doors and left Merlin trailed after him without a word.

"Arthur.." The prince didn't let his manservant - Best friend- finish what he wanted to say, he just whispered in a broken hallow voice "You have the rest of the day off." Then he continued to his chambers. Merlin stood there in shock, not knowing if he should fallow his master or go back to Gauias for a while and let the prince think things through on his own. In the end he decided to go to his chambers to rest for a while then come back to check if Arthur was alright.

Hours later, Merlin headed towards Arthur's chambers, on his way he saw Morgana heading there as well.

"Merlin." She greeted him with a soft smile on her face. "I was going to see if Arthur was alright, don't tell him I was worried." She mock whispered.

Merlin gave her a big smile, "Wouldn't dream of it." Morgana giggled.

"So where is Gwen?" He asked curiosity that the maidservant wasn't with her mistress.

"Gwen wasn't feeling well, so I sent her home." Their laughter later turned into horror looks as they took in the sight of Arthur's chambers. It was destroyed, bed sheets and pillows completely torn, anything breakable was completely shattered, goblets on the floor, the changing screen was on the floor.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Was Merlin's reaction, "Did a tornado hit this place."

"Arthur!" Morgana called worried. They heard a sound which sounded suspiciously like a sob. The two of then entered the room further, going to the other side of the bed to see Arthur on the floor, eyes red and buffy, face wet from what appeared to be tears on his face. With a gasp, Morgana immediately fell on her knees and crawled to Arthur, worry filling her face.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin asked in a soft comforting voice, before Morgana could. Seeing Arthur like this was unsettling for the both of them, it was strange to see the royal lively prat like this.

"I used to look up to him, to see him as a great king, to never judge his actions just because he was the king, I've never realized... How much of a fool I was, I should've.." Arthur couldn't say anything else beyond that, as he started to cry again, although Morgana had no idea what this was about she hugged Arthur, and put his head on her shoulder.

Morgana looked at Merlin for at least an explanation for this, alright secrets were out of question now. "Morgouse summoned Arthur's mother as a reword for passing the trial, and she told us of the true reason for the Great Purge. Uther wanted a son and Ygrine was barren, so after searching with every physician he could find, a high priestess named Nemuh gave him a solution to get a son, but the Old Religion had asked for a price, Uther not knowing or not caring agreed to this and she died so Arthur could be born, and since then Uther had executed anyone with magic." Morgana couldn't hold the tears in her eyes, the anger and sadness were over whelming her.

"How could he, that man." She spat, hugging Arthur tighter, she knew Arthur must feel the guilt and sadness for what he had done,but it wasn't his foult, not really, Arthur was the prince he wanted to impress the king he was fed lies since he was born it he didn't know any better, but now he did. The anger at Uther raised with in her heart, he will pay, for all that he had done.

"And you didn't try to kill him?" Merlin looked surprised at the question which was directed towards Arthur.

Arthur removed himself from Morgana's comforting embrace, and looked at the floor.

"No, though he deserves it, his death by my hand will accomplish nothing but chaos and pretrial, they will not see justice being taken, they would see a greedy prince taking over his father, I want to erase Uther's doings and I can't do that if the first thing I do in the people's eyes is become a traitor. Uther will meat his end, and until then I would work on my own to help those with magic to escape his tyranny. I know that this is treason, but he deserves nothing less than his own son putting an end to his reign."

Morgana got a big smile on her face, and tears came to her eyes. "Oh Arthur I am so proud of you, you will not be alone though, I'll help you do what ever you need, just ask." She hugged him

"And what about you Merlin, what will you do." Arthur asked, Merlin, no humor in his face looked into Arthur's eyes. "One thing you should understand sire, my loyalty only belongs to one king, and that is you. I will always be by your side protecting you the best I could."

Arthur nodded grateful at Merlin's words, and Morgana smiled at him.

"What should we do then?" Morgana asked.

"At the moment work behind the shadows, I'm not ready to be king yet, and no one sees that I am, Uther will meet his end, but not before I deserve the people's loyalty, both ordinary and magical."

"I understand." Morgana nodded.

"There are secrets Arthur that you don't know yet, I want to make sure that you truly want this, that you will not have any regrets." Merlin said.

"Uther had comet so many crimes, killed so many innocent people, their blood is on his hands, had it been anyone else I would've ran him through where he stood." The venom in Arthur's voice was as clear as crystals, Merlin nodded.

"We will speak of this again later, now I believe be all need some rest." Morgana gave Arthur another hug, then stood and got out of Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin, please don't do this because you feel obligated to.." Merlin shock his head.

"No I do agree with you and Morgana, I believe in you Arthur, and I know that you will make a greater king than your father will ever be, you are already a better man than he is. Goodnight." Merlin accomplished his duties, which he had left unfinished. And left Arthur to sleep.

It was the beginning of a new era. Maybe it's not Arthur's time to take his place as the Once and future king yet, but this was a beginning, hopefully the ending would be a happy one.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**So what do you think? **

**reviews will be greatly appreciated. **

**:)**


End file.
